A Yu Yu Hakusho story
by hiei214
Summary: r&r PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

A Yu Yu Hakusho story: Forever Fornever Tantei

Intro: Someone went missing

* * *

This begins with a boy name Yusuke Urameshi, age: 16, height: 5'5 a boy who's been the 3rd spirit detective.

A long time rival and nemeses Kazuma Kuwabara, age: 16, height: 6ft. a courageous boy with an honorable code that says a lot.

This brings Yusuke, and Kuwabara up to Maze Castle meeting a young man name Kurama a.k.a (Shuichi Minamino) lives with his human mother, is also a famous thief name Yoko Kurama; while stilling something sacred to the demon's a spirit hunter who was sent by King Yama to kill him an was thought to be killed and went to the Human world to recover his spirit energy, but soon became attached to his human mother when something terrible happened she had cough some type of flu, but before that he had someone that truly means a lot to him a girl name Maya and on that very day he met hiei. They had been bond together like brothers. Age: 17 (300), height: 5'11 a very kind, loving, and caring son, as for his other side cold hearted and ruthless.

This brings them to meet Hiei Jaganshi, age: 500,height: 4'10. Thrown off an glacier ice village called Hime village full women that was beaten, raped, and abused by men in a civil war. After that a rule was made, and women wasn't aloud to meet men or have a baby boy if there was a boy it would be considered to be cursed child, therefore hiei was given the name "Forbidden Child" and as for his punishment he was thrown off village. In later days he was on a search for his twin sister Yukina. In that search he met Kurama, then made a team and was defeated by Yusuke, after that he served for Koenma and went to Maze Castle meeting Kuwabara a.k.a (buffoon) to him and his relationship with him got worse.

* * *

" Someone in the team went missing!!! And I need you to get yusuke on the job…and HURRY!!" Koenma said to Botan. "Yes, Koenma sir. But may I ask who went missing on the team" NO QEUSTIONS JUST HURRY UP AND GET THEM HERE!!!! He said cutting botan off.

In the Human World going on at the same time…

"What do you want Kieko always have to bug the HELL out of me every day!" said Yusuke stomping down the stairs and out the door still yell. "Hey watch your language and I came here to get you and bring you to school so you wont get in to trouble. You pervert!!!" and with that Kieko took action and threw her shoe hoping not to miss him, but instead it hit Kurama who came from out of nowhere because of this yusuke ducked the thrown shoe and that is how it hit him flat in the face " Oh, sorry are you ok Kurama I'm so sorry I didn't know you where…" she wasn't able to finish cause Kurama said " Its alright I know you didn't mean it." ' Yes she did' 'no she didn't' 'yes' 'no' 'yes' 'your all whey's getting on my bad side aren't you Yoko' him and Yoko has been at it all day.

Yusuke was thinking that they had been mad all day ' judging by the why he acts he looks piss at someone or something at that point I'll just leave it there…for now at lest I could do that' "Hey Yusuke, earth Yusuke can you hear me" "Oh, sorry I got side track that's all…anyway, what are you here for cause I know you aren't here just to get hit in the head with a shoe…" "Yusuke this is no time for games Koenma wants us all at Master Genkai's temple for a…" "I know, I know for a stupid mission." Yusuke said cutting his friend off and with that they left to where Kuwabara should be.

At Master Genkai's temple…(Yusuke's pov)

When we got there the only person missing was Hiei. With that Kuwabara yelled "HEY IF WE ARE ALL HERE THEN WERE IS THE SHRIMP!!!!" Koenma sighed and said "That is were your team work comes in, and that's what we are going to talk about" Koenma pulled out files on Hiei, but there was something wrong with it seemed like everything disappeared on his file "I know you guys see it …everything disappeared" and when he said that, Kuwabara yelled "SHRIMPY DISAPPEARED!!!" and Kurama signed and said "No Kuwabara what he means is that they couldn't get a hold of him their for…" "THEIR FOR…WHAT!!!!" "Kuwabara could you please shut the fuck up and stop yelling and let the man finish !!!" I said "…like I was saying before Kuwabara rudely interrupted their for he may be dead for all we know." Kurama said with everyone still staring at him like he was crazy or something.

"But Mr. Hiei would never leave us like that." "Aw, forget about the shrimp." Said Kuwabara therefore earning him a JAB straight in the face from Yusuke. The others sweat dropped and Kurama said "I think we'll just go." "When, and Why so early we're aren't even done or packed yet. So we can pack and get cleaned if you have time Kuwabara."

"Ok, Yusuke said we should all pack, but you all need to hurry if we wont to find him early enough because I am worried about him and we'll pray for his safety that he is alright and in good shape for all we know." "Kurama please don't sound to worried about him ok." Yusuke said trying to calm the red head down at this very depressing moment.

Somewhere in Makia (Hiei's pov)

I was bloody and shaky an my whole entire world was spinning around and I felt like that was the end ,and 'I thought my so called friends would come and save me for once instead of me always saving their asses every fucking day. I have experiences pain they never have' "I hate them, fuck them all, and I hope I go to hell and that they would never care for me." Hiei said as he cough up blood and oozed from his mouth 'I know she will be happy without me messing around her world. My wounds would never heal and I don't think on trying to because my soul is a living shadow that will never escape from the darkness of my shadowy soul.

In the Makia (Kurama's pov)

"Yusuke I think I hear a cry of pain and smell blood an a lot of it to this scent could be Hiei's blood" I said and with that everyone agreed with the red head and fold him into Makia's forest, with the S class demons. Kuwabara yelled again "Oh, my god I think I found what we are looking for…but you mite puke when you see it !" "Kuwabara my brainless friend you sh…HOLY SHIT!!!" Yusuke yelled loudly even the birds' flow away.

Then Kurama came running up to them to see what they found

"Hey wh…" I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyes went wide and because of that little problem Koenma, Botan, Yukina, Kieko, and Shizuru ran into him leaving some of them mad "Hey what's holding us up if Kazuma slipped leave him there" Shizuru said in sarcastic way. "It's not that…theirs just to much blood…and I think I know the scent of it" as I said that Kuwabara looked like he was going to puke at the sight of bloodlust, but it was a good thing he didn't because Yusuke looked the same why to. Then, we continued to move on until their was a 'THUD' that scared the hell out of Yusuke and found out it was only Kuwabara that tripped "Kuwabara could you at l…le…just STOP tripping over your own foot 'you' could still get up" "It wasn't my fault that I fell flat on my face. How wo…" Kuwabara stopped as I examined the thing 'or so called thing' "This is the hilt of his sword and…Oh, look there is a little peace of it" "AHHHHHH" "What is it now Kuwabara." Yusuke said with amusement in his voice.

* * *

Chap. 2: WE FOUND HIM AND; LEARNED SOMETHING NEW FROM A MEAN GIRL, AND A SMART BOY

* * *

Still somewhere in Makai (Hiei's pov) 

I could swear I heard someone coming but why would they come for me. 'I wish they wouldn't hurry for me' I was trying to pull my self up, but I lost a lot of blood so I called out and said " Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara help please help." I look up to see that there was a demon S class one and it wielded a sword "You will die now FORBIDEN CHILD!!" The demon said and the sword came down straight in my stomach. Warm blood came from the wound and he pulled it out, and plunged it in my chest cavity. The demon left me their for dead and I was coughing up blood too much for me to be living, but what can I say I'm a demon.

"HELLO, IS THERE ANYONE HERE!!!!" "Yusuke I doubt that anyone would come to a big mouth like you." Kurama said with one of my famous grins "Hey Kurama wipe that grin off your face and come on…AHHHHHHHH." "Kuwabara please stop sc…" Yusuke froze in his sentence as he saw me lying on the ground; Kurama pushed him to get to me.

Everyone was there as I imaged "Kurama…" I could barely speak "It ok you don't have to say anything. I'll get the bastered and I will kill him." Kurama said trying not to cry that caused his eyes to get red a little bit. They were shocked that he cursed because he they knew Kurama easy-going, nice, but the shock ended early as Kurama picked me up and headed to some were safe.

"Hey, yo Kurama you know were the hell are we going." Yusuke said calmly trying not to get on his bad side.

"We're going to find our selves a cave if not find a cave than we are going to stay out here and look for some warmth." Kurama said without a care in the world.

"I don't think that we'll find anything around here" Kuwabara said sounding as tough as he can around Yukina.

"OH, AND WHY IS THAT IDIOT!!!!!!!!" Yusuke yelling about to hit him for being a duffs brain.

"HEY, WACTH THAT LOSER!!!!!" Kuwabara yelled back at him "Yo, Kurama are we close."

"Sorry, but we are not even close." Kurama said not hiding sorrow in his voice.

"Don't fill sorry Kurama it's not your fault." Yukina said trying to cheer him up.

"Ya, Kid be happy for yourself. All we know is that there is some hope in the world." Shizuru said along with Yukina.

Kurama simply gave a nod and continued to search for a safe spot for there fire demon, and it would be in the lower D class forest or something like that.

"We should be getting close know right." Yusuke said with confusion and angry because Kuwabara kept talking to him enough to get him to 'BOP' on his all the whey empty brain, but was stopped by Keiko.

"YUSUKE, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE IF YOUR NOT YOU KNOW THE REST!" Keiko said in a calm and yelling type voice.

"What if I said no" CRACK "OK, ok…no I wasn't listening to Kurama" Yusuke said in a gloomy voice so only he could hear.

"What did you say I couldn't hear you, because you were muttering under your breath." She said sounding like an evil mother or something.

Than he said "NO, I WASN'T LISTENING TO THE DAMN FOX!!! Ok, there I said it you won't hurt me RIGHT." Yusuke said with 'THOSE' puppy eyes.

"WRONG!!" Keiko latterly 'hit' him or more like 'SLAPPED' him in the face giving him a date with the grass.

"Um…Yukina are yo…why are you c-c-crying." Kuwabara sounded sad at the emotion on her face.

"I-it's just that I'm worried about Hiei, a-a-and…" "And what." Kuwabara stopped as a tear gem fell down like a waterfall almost like one.

"Just let God be with him, and maybe, just maybe we have HOPE." Shizuru said trying to encourage the two young ones' with 'hope in every destiny' she thought.

Chapt: 3 Gloomy Day…Or Not so gloomy

In Makai Forest (Kurama's POV)

Hiei was moving around in the blanket I putted it over him, but got blooded in a sec. and Yusuke came in the hut and helped me change Hiei's bandages every once in a why'll, and Kuwabara changed the blankets an handed it to Yukina who was next to a river soaking them in the water and hanging them on a tree.

"UH, w-where am I…AHHH!!" Hiei said getting a little spooked from Kuwabara being so close "Hey, man be care full you have broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a long scar running across your tourist, behind your right leg, a broken rist, and a scar going down your right eye." Kuwabara listing everything why'll pushing him down into a resting position so he can talk.

"Hey, moron go get me some water." Hiei said in a low voice but Kuwabara was able to hear.

"OK, Shrimp I'll be right back in a minute" Kuwabara said and left to fetch a cup of water.

"Hurry, up Yusuke…um Yusuke are you done." Keiko said getting creped out "ROOOOOO!!!" Yusuke said surprising her and she turned around and slapped the HELL out of him so then again he had a date with the ground and all they heard was a 'THUD' coming from Keiko and Yusuke.

"Hum, that shore was loud 'THUD' out there I hope Yusuke is ok." Kuwabara was thinking out loud again "Hey, duffs what are talking to and who is it about idiot." Hiei asked curiously and seriously stern look on his face. "UM, nothing nope node zip. I am shore that it was nothing important, OKAY!!!" Kuwabara said nervously giving the water to the fire demon.

"Ouch, Keiko that really did hurt and I will get you back, OKAY!!!!" after saying that Yusuke had a shoe thrown at him again and hit him square in the back of his head an fell unconscious why'll making his way to check on Hiei's condition.

I came in the hut laughing, and had tears coming down his face that he looked like he needed in haler or his face turned red that he couldn't breath anymore.

"Hey, Kurama are you all right your turning red…" Kuwabara then notice something was wrong.

"…"I couldn't talk any more and he gave everyone that look that says, "In Haler, I need the IN HALER!!" "…"

"Hey, Yukina the kid needs an in haler!!! And quickly because I think he's going to explode or something." Shizuru said waking Botan and Koenma up.

"UHHH…what's going on…" Botan stopped to see me holding my stomach with tears coming down my eyes and my face was red very red just like Hiei's eyes.

"OH, my what's wrong with him!!" Koenma shouted out loud enough for the unconscious and hurt Yusuke to hear.

"UM, how can I explain this for you guys to help…" Shizuru said trying to give an example and explain to them why'll Kuwabara and Yukina was running around trying to look for his backpack.

"Kazuma, I think I found Kurama's backpack…" Yukina said when Kuwabara came and helped her find the in haler for me.

"Here we're I found it sis!" Kuwabara said with excitement "THAN WHAT ARE YOU WATING FOR GO GIVE IT TO THE POOR KID!!!!!" Shizuru yelled at him.

"But…" Kuwabara started "NO BUT'S!! JUST GO!!!" Shizuru yelled at him again why'll cracking her knuckles and sweat dropped and everyone else looked surprised.

2 DAY'S LATER…

"HEY, yo Kurama are you filling better…" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked at the same time.

"Yes…but why?" I answered and asked confused.

"Well, I came to check on you because I had nothing else to do…so Keiko told me to check up on you." Yusuke said sounding a little gloomy.

"…"

"OKAY I'm going to leave alright…" said Yusuke.

"I came here well you know…to just check up on you two." Kuwabara said nervously.

"Are you shore you didn't come hear just like Yusuke did…" I said meanly.

"YES, yes I-I'm shore it w-was something different." Kuwabara said trying to calm me down and it worked.

"So did Hiei ever wake up…" I said nicely.

"YAH, he's fine, but still not in the right condition…so I'll show you were he is if you want." Kuwabara said nice & calm.

"That's a great idea Kuwabara." I said getting ready to leave the little hut smiling.

"Hn, we need to leave…and now I mean it." Hiei said making everyone jump at the same time.

"Hiei you scared the hell out of us!" Yusuke yelled with excitement in every word.

"Hold on were is your bandage and…"Kuwabara began but was cut off by a really angry Yusuke.

"Hiei what happed to you!! Tell us now!!!" Yusuke yelled putting the word angry in his mouth.

"I-I…"Hiei said and than passed out cold on the ground.

They all ran and tried to wake him up but failed to do so. "Hey, what is going o…" Botan stopped as soon as she saw Hiei "AHHH, what in the seven worlds happened to him!!!" she said and her eyes were getting teary.

"We have know idea what is going on…but he said 'Hn, we need to leave…and now I mean it' and that's all we header from him." Yusuke said with teary eyes but wiped them away quickly.

"I think he's right we do need to leave this forest." I said calm but quickly packing up.

"YEAH, I'M GOING WITH HIS IDEA…" Kuwabara said already packed.

"Or we could just hide…" Yusuke said being lazy "…in a tree or bush."

"NO!!" everyone said at the same time and Yusuke sweat dropped.

"OK, he went over hear!!" said one of the demon's coming closer.

"Yeah, I think I smell a fox demon over there to!!" said the second demon.

"OH, crap we really need to leave Urameshi and now!!!" Kuwabara yelled loudly that the bird's flow away giving there location off "OPP'S." he said.

They all ran off quickly to a safer place but they were all full of demons and me the brains didn't know were to go for the first time. Kuwabara was fighting Yusuke over a stupid map and Keiko as always yelling at Yusuke and hitting.

"Alright since Kurama is clueless for the first time I think know were to…" Koenma started but stopped to look at the map "Hey, Yusuke, Kuwabara hand me the m…WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE STUPID MAP, THAT'S THE ONLY DEMON WORLD MAP WE HAVE!!!!" he yelled at them.

"But it was… HIM!!"They pointed at each other and started to fight but Kurama stopped them.

"Look it's nobody's fault, OK." Kurama said trying to calm them down.

"OH, so trying to be mister smarty pants are you!!!" Yusuke yelled at Kurama and he had sweat droplets on his face.

"YEAH, what Urameshi said…" Kuwabara said following after ripping the demon world map to little pieces.

"Will you stop yelling at Kurama. You guys know we're all tired to ya'know." Botan yelled at them getting angry at the two boys.

"I don't think fighting is how we solve the problem." Yukina said as calm as a bird would sing.

"…Sorry about turning up side down on you Kurama." Yusuke said in his regular tone voice.

"Were both very sorry for calling you a smarty pants…" Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same.

They all stared at them like they were crazy like those other demons.

"…In a smart whey, OK." Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in a nice tone so the girls (except Yukina) wouldn't hurt them for yelling and being mean at the smart guy.

"UHHH…UMM, now that this is over we can move on…right." Kurama said in a rush to leave Demon world and go to the Human world.

"UH, w-what's going on w-where am I…" said a filmier voice and that only made Kuwabara jump three ft. in the air.

"HOLY CRAP YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME." Kuwabara yelled why'll jumping up.

'Yes, he's up now maybe he could help us get out of here using that eye thingy' Yusuke thought and began to talk "What's up Mr. Sleepy head." As Hiei jump off of Kuwabara's back showing no emotion what so ever to anyone.

* * *

Chapt: 4 WILL WE GET THERE OR DIE HERE?

* * *

In Makai (Yusuke's POV) 

I began to think as we moved on to a sacred place Kurama was talking about and he said 'we should go to an old Sacred Palace were Spirit Fox's use to go that's a very old temple' 'have you ever been there' ' no Kuwabara but I have heard stories about it'

"Maybe we're going there and use that for a hide out." I thought out loudly.

"What's that Yusuke I didn't hear you?" Kurama asked.

"UM, I was going to ask you if we are using that temple…you know if we can use it as a hide out or something?" Yusuke asked him getting nervous.

"No, sorry Yusuke I know you want to see it but we can't…" Kurama said with sorrow in his voice "…because it wouldn't be a good hiding spot."

"WHY NOT!!" Kuwabara and I yelled at the same time.

"Baka, human's" Hiei growled to himself.

Kurama and Hiei sensed something and it was 66,000 demons coming.

"Get, ready to fight 66,000 demons, coming right this way!!" Kurama and Hiei warned them.

"Was that a question or a command?" I questioned.

"NO, QUSTIONS JUST GO YOU IDIOT'S!!!" Hiei yelled at the half confused and all dimwitted boy.

First one of the demons (that was over S class demons) jumped out and attacked Hiei form behind with a blade and it came throw his back half missing his heart.

All at the same time they yelled "LOOK OUT HIEI!!!" but it was to late to tell him.

Then another demon came out and attacked KURAMA this time and plunged a dagger in his shoulder.

Kurama spins around and kicked the demon square in the face and pulled the dagger out and seen that Hiei had already killed his demon.

"Someone pull this blade out!!" Hiei asked pleading to his life.

He started to cough up blood and a lot of it so I ran over there as quick as I could and pulled the blade out, but it only caused him even more pain.

"To much pain to move…just to much" Hiei managed to chock out.

"We need to leave now…"

"But, Urameshi we didn't fin…" Kuwabara started but was cut off by an annoyed Kurama.

"Kuwabara, Yusuke is right Hiei is not in the right condition and nether am I can you understand." Kurama said to calm down Kuwabara nodded his head. "Koenma you need to get us at another time for this mission, agreed."

"Yes, tell Hiei I hope he fills better, can you give him that message for me, OK?" Koenma nodded in agreement.

Chapt: 5 To the Human World WE GO!!(Kuwabara's POV)

Botan gave Kurama one of those little portal thingies and we said our last good byes to Koenma and Botan.

We all walked Yukina to Master Genkai's Temple. So she said her good byes to us to well for a little why'll.

(Kurama's POV)

We all got to Yusuke's Household this so-called 'Hell House' he calls it.

"Hey, mom I got some friends crashing in tonight or 5 weeks is that OK!!" Yusuke yelled to his fully drunk mom.

"UM, Yusuke I don't th…" I started to say something but was stopped by Yusuke interrupted him.

"Nonsense, Kurama I think she'll let you guys stay." Yusuke said to fox boy and they began to rap up Hiei's wounds.

"OK, but let me call my mother Yusuke." I ask the young man.

Yusuke told me were their phone was so I can call my mother 'Hello, mother it's me Shuichi.' 'Yes I have.' 'Umm, mother if you don't mind if I stay over my friend Yusuke's house' 'Thank you mother' 'I'll see you in a couple of days mother' 'I love you to'

(Shizuru's POV)

Why'll Kurama was talking to his mother. I seen Hiei curled up like a lost child that never had been loved or seen the others love someone. I-its all most like he's nothing.

(Yukina's POV) at Genkai's Temple

I really wish I could help you Hiei. I really do hope you fill better please get better I don't think I can stand the sadness anymore. "Please Hiei, please."

(…Keiko's POV) at Yusuke's Home

I was running down the hall when I ran in to a strong but steal chest I though it was Kazuma but it was Kurama. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking were I was going."

"OH, no its ok it was my fault hear let me help you up." Kurama said lending a hand out to help her get up "so were you going to check up on Hiei am I not correct?"

"OH, yeah Kuwabara fell asleep…umm, Shizuru is helping Yusuke cook."

I said with a sad smile on my face.

I looked up to see a depressed and mixed with sadness sorrow in his eyes anger at himself almost as if it were his fault. He was acting like Yusuke was down stairs.

(Kurama's POV)

'Why is it my fault? Why am I blaming my self? I hope I hear Hiei's trade mark 'Hn' everyday.'

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I woken up early to check up on Hiei when we got there he was awoke and very pale and we were getting wired and I was thinking 'what if he die's now' I was sweating very badly.

(Hiei's POV) in Yusuke's room

When I awoke I saw Yusuke with that look that Kurama always gave me when I was fighting or something very bad happened earlier.

I fell back to sleep but was woken up by a very horsy voice in the back of Yusuke "Do you think he will be all right…I mean in his condition he may never live?" Kuwabara questioned the fox.

"I don't know Kuwabara, I really don't." Kurama said with tears streaming down his face, but wiped them away quickly.

"…Well you know what Kurama I think we should take to the…" Kurama cut out Yusuke in the conversation.

Kurama sighed and said "No, that wouldn't be necessary Yusuke." It surprised us by how he was acting so very calm, nice and collective.

Yusuke took this moment to think about what the red head fox said and than all of a suddenly a loud out burst "OHH, okay I see what you mean fox boy!!" he said very loudly.

Kuwabara stud there with a completely dumb look on his face and I look in his beady black eyes and it completely said 'I'm wired and I feel my like I'm no help at all they always throw me out like trash.' That's what his look said.

(Shizuru's POV) down stairs

I had heard the boys go up stairs to check on Hiei's condition. I was going up there to check up behind them and I seen Yusuke and Kuwabara half way down the hall.

"Hey what the hell are you guys waiting for?" I questioned the two were looking out of space.

I started taping my foot getting impatient with them staring than Yusuke said "We're waiting for Kurama…" she stared right back "…he went in the bathroom to look for some pain medication." He said with a crocket smile.

All of a suddenly they heard Kurama scream and they seen blood sep out of the door.

They tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked "Hey, let me out you guys!!" Kurama shouted.

Yusuke took action and jabbed the door several times, but nothing happened "Kurama what's going on in their man the door is lock."

(Kurama's POV) locked in the bathroom

I didn't no what was going on now, I had deep scars on my body and I screamed for help.

Then something attacked me several more times and I thought to my self 'what's going on in here!!' as that went throw my mind I screamed again and again.

I had a deep bloody gash in my stomach and I cried out, but it was like they never heard me.

(Yusuke's POV) out side of the bathroom

When we finial got in there Kurama was curled up in the corner with deep bloody gashes almost everywhere and we heard a soft wiper or similar to a cry.

"OH, god Kurama are you ok what happened to you…" I said with a low-pitched voice.

He continued to cry out loud enough for Keiko to here.

"Damm'it answer me!!" I demanded him but he was to frighten to say anything.

I shook him, but was stopped by Shizuru. I let go of his collar.

Shizuru knelled down to him and hugged him tightly and she tolled him "Your going to be fine Kurama your going to be fine whatever it was it's gone, OK."

* * *

Chapt: 6 When Demons Attack Us!!!

* * *

(Normal POV) 

"YO, Kurama you gave us a real fright last night." Yusuke said sounding depressed at someone or something.

Kurama shot up quickly because he seen red eyes starring at him.

Kuwabara and Yusuke pushed him down carefully "Wahoo, calm down their speedy you're starting to act like Hiei." Yusuke said smiling.

Kurama just lay there starring at Hiei like he was a dead zombie and than Hiei said "What are you staring at? Stupid Kitsune." He mumbled under his breath.

Kurama ignored the question and he could still see the large gashes located on his left eye, right arm, down the right leg, on his back was a hole 2inches from the heart, and his 3rd eye wasn't any use to him any more till we get an antidote for it.

"…Hn, well are you going to answer me or not!!" Hiei shouted at him knocking him out of his thoughts.

Kurama reacted quickly with a look that said 'No.'

Then Yusuke, Hiei, and last but not least Kuwabara left saying 'they'll come and check up' on me but Hiei used his trademark 'Hn' as I thought.

I fell asleep right when they left, but woke up when the widow opened "I thought Yusuke closed it, Oh well I won't bother them." He said limping towards the open window and than…

Botan appeared out of nowhere and he screamed as loud as he could and passed out in front of her and she let out a gasp.

---Down stairs---

Hiei ran up stairs in a flash and Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and said "Are we missing something?" they both ran up the stairs but only to have them both fall to the ground by some force of power.

Yusuke got very mad at this and pushed Kuwabara off of him and ran again, but was knock down by force and he yelled "What the HELL is with this thing!?"

Kuwabara got up from his position and grabbed his angered fiends shoulders "Urameshi that's not getting us anywhere right now!!" he yelled at his friend.

Yusuke took a moment to scene the demon energy as he thought 'what the hell is going on and why didn't Hiei tell us theirs a demon around hear' he whispered something in Kuwabara's ear.

Kuwabara smiled at this and they ran out the window and clamed the tree, nut when they got up their they nearly screamed to death.

Back with Hiei

Hiei slid into Yusuke's mothers' room and slowed down and he got a running start and just noted himself the door was locked…and BAM he ran right into the door. He cursed silently to him self "Next time chook Kurama and threaten him saying were the fuck did you put my sword."

Then strong demon energy came seeping from window and it had two loaded guns and shot Hiei three times in his right arm and you could here his bones crack. Hiei winced once and tried to run away, but…this time it had a shotgun and shot at the little figure running around. This time it hit him in his shoulder and blood was dripping from the wound. Hiei yelp when he felt something sharp in his right side.

Back with Yusuke and others!!

Yusuke than notice something and said "Hey were all here…except Hiei?"

Kuwabara signed and said "The shrimp always cares for himself he probably left us." Yusuke Hit Kuwabara in the back of the head. Kuwabara started to say something but was cut off by a loud YELP.

Kurama started to get up and put his shoes on "Hey, were you going" Yusuke asked and the red didn't bother to answer him.

"OH, boy…" Botan said out loudly Yusuke and Kuwabara stared.

They both looked at each other and looked back and asked, "What's going on?"

With Hiei!!!!

The door was finally open and Hiei limped only to find Kurama standing 6ft. away from him and he stopped and said in a horsy voice "K-Kurama…"and blacked out.

Kurama gasped and ran to the fallen fire demon and checked wounds and thought 'who could do this to him…' he wonder.

Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara final came to the now messy room "Oh, man my mom is going to kill me" Yusuke said panicking.

Kuwabara giggled at his expression and said "Urameshi you now were going to help."

"Yes, Kuwabara is right Yusuke we'll help you clean up, alright." Kurama said peacefully to him.

Yusuke calmed down a bit and gave everyone thumbs up and smiled.

"Ok, let's go to Genkia's temple…and bring Hiei please." Botan sounded a bit worried.

Yusuke gazed and said "Hold on buggy noisy girl…why are we going to grandma's temple?" he asked.

Kurama smiled and mumbled, "Because we all ways get lost and it's mostly your fault."

"…What did you say fox boy?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said.

Kurama sweat dropped and backed up saying, "Please can you calm down…it's my fault and I know it, OK."

They came closer and closer Yusuke asked, "What should we do to him Kuwabara…?"

Kuwabara stopped and thought for second and said, "…We'll… umm break his arm?"

"I'm not going to get angry at you for messing with Kurama, you guys still have a mission in the Makia, alright!!!" Botan yelled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared her like she crazy why'll Kurama had the chance to get Hiei and make it to Genkia's Temple…

"…Hey, were do you think your going…you thought that if Botan distracted us…you'll be able to have a start to get to Grandma's temple, didn't you?" Yusuke said to Kurama who stopped in a fright that was in the middle of the night.

Kurama turned around and said "Your right you know that…"he ran upstairs to get Hiei to find the door locked "…what the!!!"

Kuwabara came at a stop when he seen Kurama trying to open the door "…what's wrong, can't open a door Kurama?" he asked with sarcasm in his question.

Kurama started punching the locked door "Kuwabara help me please…"he stopped when a 'YELP' came from the room.

"HIEI HOLD ON I'M TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN…PLEASE HOLD…ON!!!!!" he yelled to tell if he could hear him.

(Keiko's POV)…Down stairs with Yusuke

I was cooking and Shizuru helped me why'll Yusuke was being lazy setting on the couch.

"Ohh, for the nerve of him not helping his guest cook o…" I was stopped by a loud 'THUMP' upstairs.

Yusuke was trying to watch TV but couldn't because of the 'THUMPING' upstairs "HEY, KUWABARA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP THERE!!!!" he yelled getting up stomping up the stairs.

UP STAIR'S (Kuwabara's POV)

I heard Yusuke, but didn't lesson to him.

Kurama and I were not getting any luck opening that door than I stopped.

"Hey, I got an idea…" I said happy.

Kurama sighed and said, "Kuwabara I don't think any one of us is…"

Kuwabara got a running start and Kurama jumped out of the way.

'BOM' Kuwabara pushed the wood out of the way and started looking for Hiei.

"Hey, shrimp…" Kuwabara stopped and seen blood "…were are you!?!" he backed up and Kurama ran into him.

"What is it Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

Kuwabara was getting scared and he ran into the walls.

Yusuke came up saying "Were is Kuwabara so I can punch his…" he stopped cracking his knuckles.

Everything was messy and blood was everywhere and they seen a little figure lying on the ground.

"Hey, g-guy's what's w-wrong…" Yusuke asked in concern type vice.

Kurama just stared blank "Y-yusuke get someone and hur-hurry up…"

Kuwabara ran out of the room with a look that said 'I think I'm going to hurl.'

"…What is it!?!" Yusuke yelled loudly but stopped when he saw a little figure on the floor.

* * *

Chapt: 7 Who's Behind This!!!! And Anther Mission With New Member!

* * *

Yesterday…(Kurama's POV) 

Blood was everywhere and the small figure was Hiei was in the corner and was badly beaten.

"Oh, gods…Hiei are you alright." I said running over there with mixed up fillings.

Today at Sarayashiki junior High…

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko was in the same class.

And Yusuke who was half sleep not paying any attention in class.

At Meio High (Kurama's POV)

I was still worried about Hiei's conditions, which meant I wasn't doing any good by that so trying my hardest to pay attention in Geometry class.

The teacher pass out a test and we all flipped it over because the lunch bell rang.

I went to my lock to get my lunch box and when I closed it I seen tons of fangrils.

"Hey, Shuichi can we eat lunch with you?" asked the girl in the front.

"YAH, can we eat with you!" a girl yelled form be hind.

"I'm so sorry but I have to meet up with a friend…"I stopped as soon as I seen Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kieko.

Yusuke stopped and than walked up to me.

"What are you doing here Yusuke!" I yelled quietly.

Yusuke was going to answer, but the Principle spotted us "Shuichi are they new students or Sarayashiki Junior High?" He asked.

"There my friends from Sarayashiki Junior High." I said.

"We'll aren't they supposed to be at school?" He asked.

I was about to answer, but Yusuke said, "We got out early, and came here to him cause of an emergency, sir."

"Ok, you may get out early Shuichi" He said giving me a pass.

Outside of Genkia's Temple (Normal POV)

Yukina was out side picking roses that Kurama had planted two years ago and put them in a vase.

"Oh, hey Botan." Yukina said smiling.

"Hey, Yukina. How you doing today?" Botan said with a smile.

"I'm fine. How about you." She asked.

"Fantastic." Botan said pace ting around "They're late again."

In The Forest near The Temple

Hiei was behind a tree watching in amusement 'maybe I should just watch…or go' he though.

"Well maybe Mr.Hiei would come early" Yukina said smiling.

Then Botan mumble "9 chance out of 100" and sighed.

"Owwww…I hate when you do that Urameshi" said a horsey but angry vocie.

"Finaly, you guys come…but, your late again" Botan yelled angry at the late detectives.

"…Well if we didn't have to go to school we could get here earlyer Mrs. Angry pants." Yusuke said annyoed because Kuwabara was none stop with the talking.

Hiei quietly made his way into the opening of the group.

Kuwabara grined at Hiei's small quiet entrance "Hey, shrimp we thouthg you out of all people wouldn't come at all ya' now." Kuwabara said still grining.

"…Hn, your just a fool you ape I was informed before any of you three."Hiei said to them with amuzment.

Kurama was quiet the whole entyre time they were there.

"Well now that we're all here we just have to wait on Koemna." Botan said not sounding cheerful at all.

"…Hey ummm…Botan whats you know huu…wrong?" Kuwabara questioned her.

* * *

Chapt: 8 Why dyper face? Why new person? Who's, Who? And Me Why Me.

* * *

"What do you mean new members on our team to help us?!" Yusuke yelled in the young prince's face. 

Koenma was about to say something but was cut off by Hiei "The detective is correct we DO NOT need any help at all."He said camly but anger was there somewhere.

At this point Kurama asked "Koenma do you even know them?"

Koenma egnored his guestion and said "Bring them in Botan."

"OKAY!!!" she yelled in her normal state.

Botan than opened Genkia's Temple doors to revel four shadowy figures.

"Team Rekia meet your new members…" Koenma said nicely.

The first figure took a step up saying "Hello my name is Kuronue" He had two bat wings (pointy ears to), something similair to a hat with a golden buckel on it, a navy blue vest on, light navy blue pants, and a small little red pendent. His eyes were purple, and he had a smile on his face as he looked around and when his eyes landed on Kurama it turned from a nice happy expresion to a cold and deadly glare.

Kurama notice him glaring and jump up a little bit. He turned to Hiei and his friend gave him a smirk. 'that's weird he looks so fimler…' he thought.

The two figures was Yusuke's hight "Hey, I'm Rover and I'm Rad" one said emosionlest and the other happy. One wore a red T-shirt that had a dragon on it, the other wore blue and had baggy pants was black, and he had a tactoo on his left arm…it was a red dragon but the other one didnt.

The thride figure was as tall as Kuwabara but was as handsome as Kurama "Hi, my name is Koju" he had long red hair, a black sleveless shirt, black nice fitting pants, and had the smyble of a wolf on his right hand an a fox on his left…but there was something wrong with his eyes they were cover with a black banddanna.

The last four were grils " I'm Kara and I'm Sara and I'm Tara and I'm Kiara"they said at the same time. The team could tell some of the grils were tomboys and they wore the same outfit the coloar was, dark blue T-shirt and jeans, some were skirts. Their eye coloars were different one was red the others were green and light brown an cool blue they were tripples.

"But we cant have grils on our team bratt face" Kuwabara yelled with spit flying out of his mouth.

Sara got angry at him and said, "If you don't think grils can fight than you've another thing coming."she had then notice spit flying from his mouth "O'yeah and please get some breath minits…"

Kuwabara turn his attione from Koenma to her and yelled"What did you just say to me!?!" with even more spit flying.

"You heard me dipstick you need breath minits and now" Sara said using her sweater to sheild her.

"Umm…just ignore him"said the red head and she turned to him glaring "Anway my name is Kurama."

"My name is Yusuke Urameshi"said the raved hair kid.

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara at your serves."said the second red haired boy.

Their gaze shifted over to the small little figure at the window.

"…Hn." Said the spiked haired boy.

Tara just stared and stared and she started to laugh " Ohhh That's hilarious…his name is…Hn or no…Lord Of The Hns" she said cosing a chained reaction form him. Kuwabara started to laugh along with her.

He started to growl and Kuwabara was laughing harder. Than something cot on fire closet to Kuwabara whose laugh qiuckly turned into a scream and he tried to remimber something that was learned in the seconed grade.

The samll figure snorted and went to sit outside on the porch.

Kurama's happy look turned into a sad look and said "Kuwabara you know what'll happen if you kept on laughing…" Kuwabara just stared and Kurama stared back "but, anyway his name is Hiei and ever sense he has been our friend, or comrade he has been thinking very much of his past…"

"So, what if he had a bad past…I don't care!"Sara exclamed with an angry look on her face.

Yusuke was fustrated and didn't like anyone talking about HIS FRIENDS "Pay attion and pay attion now Sara I don't like anyone doing this to my friend you here me out loud and clear OK!!!!" He yelled at her banging his fist in the wall making a huge hole.

Kuwabara got mad at her to "Yeah, don't do that to Hiei…even though he hates me and I hate him dosent mean you can say that to him!!" he yelled even louder than Yusuke as he got to his knees.

Kurama sighned and just stared at the three 'it's true than she doesn't have to be that harsh to him' as he though Koju walked up to him and tapped his shoulder making him jump.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attion" Kurama said rubbing his head with a smile.

"That's ok I wanted to tell you soming…its about my eye sight" Koju said frowning and everyone turned their attion to him.

Genkia came in from the back of the temple doors, followed by Yukina, and the other grils and to add to their amusment Hiei even decided to come back in because it was snowing out there, or he gave-in to Yukina (his sister) nice and smooth sweat talk.

Koju pause for a minute and continued "We'll the thing is I lost my eyesight years ago…" everyone looked shocked.

Kuwabara was going to ask, but Yusuke beat him their first "But, um you don't mind me aking a question do you?" he asked nicely.

Koju looked up and shook his head.

"Okay" Yusuke than stud their trying to remember his question "Ohh, now I remember… what the hell happened to your eyesight… I mean you can be born blind right."

Kurama as always had to ansewr to that last part and said " Yusuke some people can be born blind and mute."

Kuwabara looked can fused and was about to ask 'what a mute was' but shut his mouth.

Koju looked at the spirit detective and understanded what he was saying "…I was about to tell you how I lost my sight" he said and took off the band from his eyes everyone jumped back because they were blood shot red "…but looks like it'll have to wait."

They all shook their heads.

Keiko ran over to Yusuke and asked "Umm, Yusuke I have a question and you better have a good answer for it ok?" she was clinging on to his arm.

Yusuke looked down "alright" he whispered.

"Are they your new team mates?" she asked and clinched on to his arm tighter and moved closer to him.

Yusuke winced in pain and looked down at her agina " Yes. And why are you clinching on to my arm like that?" he asked looking annyoed.

Keiko dug her face into his chest, and pointed to the one that was as tall as Yusuke.

Yusuke looked quickly to his new comrade and growled under his "What'er you looking at jerkface!!!" he yelled across the room, looking at the person next to Rad.

Rad look scared and started to Trimble "B-but I-I didn't do anything to hurt you…" Kuroune look at his pratner.

Yusuke glared at for a second "No, not you him" he shifted his new teammate and continued "…don't look at Kieko like that you here me bitch" he said it loudly.

Hiei just stared at them and got very, very qiute. So he pulled out his sword and everyone stared at him and gave them an evil glare "What do you guys think I'm going to do with my sword?" as he was talking he weilded the sword in his dominite hand.

Koenma growled under his breath "Oh, good heavns Rover stop threatning Kieko…" Rover shifted his gaze at the youth "…and Hiei stop weilding the katana around us and plesae just GET ALONG!!!"

Now everyone got qiuet and Koenma continued "And Sara please don't threaten Kuwabara…ohh and Kuwabara yes we will have grils' on our team" Sara shifted her graze to the lord.

Rover stopped looking at her, but didn't listen to him ethier and walked qiuetly up to the little fire demon and they both stared at each other, Hiei started to growl under his breath.

"Go-away" Rover just stared "Now" Hiei growled softly and Rover started to walk over to the couch, but as soon as he sat down pain flew threw Hiei.

Everyone didn't notice it, but when Yusuke sensed the spirit energy and the pain he walked over to Kurama after Keiko felt comfterble and asked "Hey, yo Kurama did you sense that energy around here?"

Kurama nodded quietly shifting his gaze around the room "Hum, I think around the area we're in is were all the energry…but no pain."

"…Is that all the info you got redhead?" Yusuke asked quitely.

"…That's all…Yusuke…at least I think…."Kuruama answered the youth.

"What. You Think? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK!!!!!!!!" Yusuke screamed out into the atmisphere near Kurama's ear.

'man yusuke sure can scream louded than kuwabara' Kurama thought and said, "Yusuke… why did you just scream in my ear in front of everone." With a puzzled look on his face.

Yusuke's anger got the best of him -**BAM**- he had hit the redhead as hard as he could in the face and broke his nose, then as quickly as he could he gripped Kurama's arm and twisted it farther than an normal humans arm could twist and heared a sickning -**CRACK**-

Yusuke put his hand over Kurama's mouth to quite him down.

Yusuke than changed into some sick demon in front of everone in the room and taking a sword out and sticking it in the fox's back.

(Kurama's POV)

I spat out blood and felt a soaked spot on my back as Yusuke ran in "NOOO!!!! KURAMAAAAAAAAA!!!" and the Sclass demon dropped me leaving me as I drifted off into sweet darkness.

* * *

Chapt. 9 The life of a friend and the anger of the fire-wolf…the deadly plan to save the world one-way OR another!!!!

* * *

(Hiei's POV) 

'NO! What the Fuck'in shit is going on' I thought as he looked at his friend's.

The S class demon began to say "Now, now. That fool, I was not here for, Okay. Just getting Yoko out of the way would be easy."

Before anyone said anything he was by me in less than a second. "Now. Don't be afraid Fire-wolf." Sweat dripped down the side of my face " This is just thee beginning of, an old famous legend." He whisppered, quitely in-jected something in me. Taking my right hand, there was some sort of trangle on it.

I looked outside there was a full moon. 'Oh, no. A full moon.' I began to scream in pain, but very soon that pained scream turned into an hurt, animal's cry. My hands and feet shrunk, turning into paws. Nice, black and silky fur rapidly had taken over, as my spine's length grew longer into a fluffy tail.

(Nobody's POV)On with r&r…oKaY PeOpLeS

Yusuke gasped ' so this is why Hiei is wanted by them because he was, the worlds most wanted in the Spirit World….**FIRE-WOLF!!!**'

Hiei got up and shook his fur '…W-what the Fuck hap-OH, MY FUCK'IN GOD…WHAT THE…where did that S class Fuck'in shit face go to now' Hiei started to whimper in pain as a silver bullet, peirced his soft coated front leg.


	2. Chap 2: WE FOUND HIM AND LEAR

A Yu Yu Hakusho story: Forever Fornever Tantei

Intro: Someone went missing

* * *

This begins with a boy name Yusuke Urameshi, age: 16, height: 5'5 a boy who's been the 3rd spirit detective.

A long time rival and nemeses Kazuma Kuwabara, age: 16, height: 6ft. a courageous boy with an honorable code that says a lot.

This brings Yusuke, and Kuwabara up to Maze Castle meeting a young man name Kurama a.k.a (Shuichi Minamino) lives with his human mother, is also a famous thief name Yoko Kurama; while stilling something sacred to the demon's a spirit hunter who was sent by King Yama to kill him an was thought to be killed and went to the Human world to recover his spirit energy, but soon became attached to his human mother when something terrible happened she had cough some type of flu, but before that he had someone that truly means a lot to him a girl name Maya and on that very day he met hiei. They had been bond together like brothers. Age: 17 (300), height: 5'11 a very kind, loving, and caring son, as for his other side cold hearted and ruthless.

This brings them to meet Hiei Jaganshi, age: 500,height: 4'10. Thrown off an glacier ice village called Hime village full women that was beaten, raped, and abused by men in a civil war. After that a rule was made, and women wasn't aloud to meet men or have a baby boy if there was a boy it would be considered to be cursed child, therefore hiei was given the name "Forbidden Child" and as for his punishment he was thrown off village. In later days he was on a search for his twin sister Yukina. In that search he met Kurama, then made a team and was defeated by Yusuke, after that he served for Koenma and went to Maze Castle meeting Kuwabara a.k.a (buffoon) to him and his relationship with him got worse.

* * *

" Someone in the team went missing!!! And I need you to get yusuke on the job…and HURRY!!" Koenma said to Botan. "Yes, Koenma sir. But may I ask who went missing on the team" NO QEUSTIONS JUST HURRY UP AND GET THEM HERE!!!! He said cutting botan off.

In the Human World going on at the same time…

"What do you want Kieko always have to bug the HELL out of me every day!" said Yusuke stomping down the stairs and out the door still yell. "Hey watch your language and I came here to get you and bring you to school so you wont get in to trouble. You pervert!!!" and with that Kieko took action and threw her shoe hoping not to miss him, but instead it hit Kurama who came from out of nowhere because of this yusuke ducked the thrown shoe and that is how it hit him flat in the face " Oh, sorry are you ok Kurama I'm so sorry I didn't know you where…" she wasn't able to finish cause Kurama said " Its alright I know you didn't mean it." ' Yes she did' 'no she didn't' 'yes' 'no' 'yes' 'your all whey's getting on my bad side aren't you Yoko' him and Yoko has been at it all day.

Yusuke was thinking that they had been mad all day ' judging by the why he acts he looks piss at someone or something at that point I'll just leave it there…for now at lest I could do that' "Hey Yusuke, earth Yusuke can you hear me" "Oh, sorry I got side track that's all…anyway, what are you here for cause I know you aren't here just to get hit in the head with a shoe…" "Yusuke this is no time for games Koenma wants us all at Master Genkai's temple for a…" "I know, I know for a stupid mission." Yusuke said cutting his friend off and with that they left to where Kuwabara should be.

At Master Genkai's temple…(Yusuke's pov)

When we got there the only person missing was Hiei. With that Kuwabara yelled "HEY IF WE ARE ALL HERE THEN WERE IS THE SHRIMP!!!!" Koenma sighed and said "That is were your team work comes in, and that's what we are going to talk about" Koenma pulled out files on Hiei, but there was something wrong with it seemed like everything disappeared on his file "I know you guys see it …everything disappeared" and when he said that, Kuwabara yelled "SHRIMPY DISAPPEARED!!!" and Kurama signed and said "No Kuwabara what he means is that they couldn't get a hold of him their for…" "THEIR FOR…WHAT!!!!" "Kuwabara could you please shut the fuck up and stop yelling and let the man finish !!!" I said "…like I was saying before Kuwabara rudely interrupted their for he may be dead for all we know." Kurama said with everyone still staring at him like he was crazy or something.

"But Mr. Hiei would never leave us like that." "Aw, forget about the shrimp." Said Kuwabara therefore earning him a JAB straight in the face from Yusuke. The others sweat dropped and Kurama said "I think we'll just go." "When, and Why so early we're aren't even done or packed yet. So we can pack and get cleaned if you have time Kuwabara."

"Ok, Yusuke said we should all pack, but you all need to hurry if we wont to find him early enough because I am worried about him and we'll pray for his safety that he is alright and in good shape for all we know." "Kurama please don't sound to worried about him ok." Yusuke said trying to calm the red head down at this very depressing moment.

Somewhere in Makia (Hiei's pov)

I was bloody and shaky an my whole entire world was spinning around and I felt like that was the end ,and 'I thought my so called friends would come and save me for once instead of me always saving their asses every fucking day. I have experiences pain they never have' "I hate them, fuck them all, and I hope I go to hell and that they would never care for me." Hiei said as he cough up blood and oozed from his mouth 'I know she will be happy without me messing around her world. My wounds would never heal and I don't think on trying to because my soul is a living shadow that will never escape from the darkness of my shadowy soul.

In the Makia (Kurama's pov)

"Yusuke I think I hear a cry of pain and smell blood an a lot of it to this scent could be Hiei's blood" I said and with that everyone agreed with the red head and fold him into Makia's forest, with the S class demons. Kuwabara yelled again "Oh, my god I think I found what we are looking for…but you mite puke when you see it !" "Kuwabara my brainless friend you sh…HOLY SHIT!!!" Yusuke yelled loudly even the birds' flow away.

Then Kurama came running up to them to see what they found

"Hey wh…" I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyes went wide and because of that little problem Koenma, Botan, Yukina, Kieko, and Shizuru ran into him leaving some of them mad "Hey what's holding us up if Kazuma slipped leave him there" Shizuru said in sarcastic way. "It's not that…theirs just to much blood…and I think I know the scent of it" as I said that Kuwabara looked like he was going to puke at the sight of bloodlust, but it was a good thing he didn't because Yusuke looked the same why to. Then, we continued to move on until their was a 'THUD' that scared the hell out of Yusuke and found out it was only Kuwabara that tripped "Kuwabara could you at l…le…just STOP tripping over your own foot 'you' could still get up" "It wasn't my fault that I fell flat on my face. How wo…" Kuwabara stopped as I examined the thing 'or so called thing' "This is the hilt of his sword and…Oh, look there is a little peace of it" "AHHHHHH" "What is it now Kuwabara." Yusuke said with amusement in his voice.

* * *

Chap. 2: WE FOUND HIM AND; LEARNED SOMETHING NEW FROM A MEAN GIRL, AND A SMART BOY

* * *

Still somewhere in Makai (Hiei's pov) 

I could swear I heard someone coming but why would they come for me. 'I wish they wouldn't hurry for me' I was trying to pull my self up, but I lost a lot of blood so I called out and said " Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara help please help." I look up to see that there was a demon S class one and it wielded a sword "You will die now FORBIDEN CHILD!!" The demon said and the sword came down straight in my stomach. Warm blood came from the wound and he pulled it out, and plunged it in my chest cavity. The demon left me their for dead and I was coughing up blood too much for me to be living, but what can I say I'm a demon.

"HELLO, IS THERE ANYONE HERE!!!!" "Yusuke I doubt that anyone would come to a big mouth like you." Kurama said with one of my famous grins "Hey Kurama wipe that grin off your face and come on…AHHHHHHHH." "Kuwabara please stop sc…" Yusuke froze in his sentence as he saw me lying on the ground; Kurama pushed him to get to me.

Everyone was there as I imaged "Kurama…" I could barely speak "It ok you don't have to say anything. I'll get the bastered and I will kill him." Kurama said trying not to cry that caused his eyes to get red a little bit. They were shocked that he cursed because he they knew Kurama easy-going, nice, but the shock ended early as Kurama picked me up and headed to some were safe.

"Hey, yo Kurama you know were the hell are we going." Yusuke said calmly trying not to get on his bad side.

"We're going to find our selves a cave if not find a cave than we are going to stay out here and look for some warmth." Kurama said without a care in the world.

"I don't think that we'll find anything around here" Kuwabara said sounding as tough as he can around Yukina.

"OH, AND WHY IS THAT IDIOT!!!!!!!!" Yusuke yelling about to hit him for being a duffs brain.

"HEY, WACTH THAT LOSER!!!!!" Kuwabara yelled back at him "Yo, Kurama are we close."

"Sorry, but we are not even close." Kurama said not hiding sorrow in his voice.

"Don't fill sorry Kurama it's not your fault." Yukina said trying to cheer him up.

"Ya, Kid be happy for yourself. All we know is that there is some hope in the world." Shizuru said along with Yukina.

Kurama simply gave a nod and continued to search for a safe spot for there fire demon, and it would be in the lower D class forest or something like that.

"We should be getting close know right." Yusuke said with confusion and angry because Kuwabara kept talking to him enough to get him to 'BOP' on his all the whey empty brain, but was stopped by Keiko.

"YUSUKE, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE IF YOUR NOT YOU KNOW THE REST!" Keiko said in a calm and yelling type voice.

"What if I said no" CRACK "OK, ok…no I wasn't listening to Kurama" Yusuke said in a gloomy voice so only he could hear.

"What did you say I couldn't hear you, because you were muttering under your breath." She said sounding like an evil mother or something.

Than he said "NO, I WASN'T LISTENING TO THE DAMN FOX!!! Ok, there I said it you won't hurt me RIGHT." Yusuke said with 'THOSE' puppy eyes.

"WRONG!!" Keiko latterly 'hit' him or more like 'SLAPPED' him in the face giving him a date with the grass.

"Um…Yukina are yo…why are you c-c-crying." Kuwabara sounded sad at the emotion on her face.

"I-it's just that I'm worried about Hiei, a-a-and…" "And what." Kuwabara stopped as a tear gem fell down like a waterfall almost like one.

"Just let God be with him, and maybe, just maybe we have HOPE." Shizuru said trying to encourage the two young ones' with 'hope in every destiny' she thought.

Chapt: 3 Gloomy Day…Or Not so gloomy

In Makai Forest (Kurama's POV)

Hiei was moving around in the blanket I putted it over him, but got blooded in a sec. and Yusuke came in the hut and helped me change Hiei's bandages every once in a why'll, and Kuwabara changed the blankets an handed it to Yukina who was next to a river soaking them in the water and hanging them on a tree.

"UH, w-where am I…AHHH!!" Hiei said getting a little spooked from Kuwabara being so close "Hey, man be care full you have broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a long scar running across your tourist, behind your right leg, a broken rist, and a scar going down your right eye." Kuwabara listing everything why'll pushing him down into a resting position so he can talk.

"Hey, moron go get me some water." Hiei said in a low voice but Kuwabara was able to hear.

"OK, Shrimp I'll be right back in a minute" Kuwabara said and left to fetch a cup of water.

"Hurry, up Yusuke…um Yusuke are you done." Keiko said getting creped out "ROOOOOO!!!" Yusuke said surprising her and she turned around and slapped the HELL out of him so then again he had a date with the ground and all they heard was a 'THUD' coming from Keiko and Yusuke.

"Hum, that shore was loud 'THUD' out there I hope Yusuke is ok." Kuwabara was thinking out loud again "Hey, duffs what are talking to and who is it about idiot." Hiei asked curiously and seriously stern look on his face. "UM, nothing nope node zip. I am shore that it was nothing important, OKAY!!!" Kuwabara said nervously giving the water to the fire demon.

"Ouch, Keiko that really did hurt and I will get you back, OKAY!!!!" after saying that Yusuke had a shoe thrown at him again and hit him square in the back of his head an fell unconscious why'll making his way to check on Hiei's condition.

I came in the hut laughing, and had tears coming down his face that he looked like he needed in haler or his face turned red that he couldn't breath anymore.

"Hey, Kurama are you all right your turning red…" Kuwabara then notice something was wrong.

"…"I couldn't talk any more and he gave everyone that look that says, "In Haler, I need the IN HALER!!" "…"

"Hey, Yukina the kid needs an in haler!!! And quickly because I think he's going to explode or something." Shizuru said waking Botan and Koenma up.

"UHHH…what's going on…" Botan stopped to see me holding my stomach with tears coming down my eyes and my face was red very red just like Hiei's eyes.

"OH, my what's wrong with him!!" Koenma shouted out loud enough for the unconscious and hurt Yusuke to hear.

"UM, how can I explain this for you guys to help…" Shizuru said trying to give an example and explain to them why'll Kuwabara and Yukina was running around trying to look for his backpack.

"Kazuma, I think I found Kurama's backpack…" Yukina said when Kuwabara came and helped her find the in haler for me.

"Here we're I found it sis!" Kuwabara said with excitement "THAN WHAT ARE YOU WATING FOR GO GIVE IT TO THE POOR KID!!!!!" Shizuru yelled at him.

"But…" Kuwabara started "NO BUT'S!! JUST GO!!!" Shizuru yelled at him again why'll cracking her knuckles and sweat dropped and everyone else looked surprised.

2 DAY'S LATER…

"HEY, yo Kurama are you filling better…" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked at the same time.

"Yes…but why?" I answered and asked confused.

"Well, I came to check on you because I had nothing else to do…so Keiko told me to check up on you." Yusuke said sounding a little gloomy.

"…"

"OKAY I'm going to leave alright…" said Yusuke.

"I came here well you know…to just check up on you two." Kuwabara said nervously.

"Are you shore you didn't come hear just like Yusuke did…" I said meanly.

"YES, yes I-I'm shore it w-was something different." Kuwabara said trying to calm me down and it worked.

"So did Hiei ever wake up…" I said nicely.

"YAH, he's fine, but still not in the right condition…so I'll show you were he is if you want." Kuwabara said nice & calm.

"That's a great idea Kuwabara." I said getting ready to leave the little hut smiling.

"Hn, we need to leave…and now I mean it." Hiei said making everyone jump at the same time.

"Hiei you scared the hell out of us!" Yusuke yelled with excitement in every word.

"Hold on were is your bandage and…"Kuwabara began but was cut off by a really angry Yusuke.

"Hiei what happed to you!! Tell us now!!!" Yusuke yelled putting the word angry in his mouth.

"I-I…"Hiei said and than passed out cold on the ground.

They all ran and tried to wake him up but failed to do so. "Hey, what is going o…" Botan stopped as soon as she saw Hiei "AHHH, what in the seven worlds happened to him!!!" she said and her eyes were getting teary.

"We have know idea what is going on…but he said 'Hn, we need to leave…and now I mean it' and that's all we header from him." Yusuke said with teary eyes but wiped them away quickly.

"I think he's right we do need to leave this forest." I said calm but quickly packing up.

"YEAH, I'M GOING WITH HIS IDEA…" Kuwabara said already packed.

"Or we could just hide…" Yusuke said being lazy "…in a tree or bush."

"NO!!" everyone said at the same time and Yusuke sweat dropped.

"OK, he went over hear!!" said one of the demon's coming closer.

"Yeah, I think I smell a fox demon over there to!!" said the second demon.

"OH, crap we really need to leave Urameshi and now!!!" Kuwabara yelled loudly that the bird's flow away giving there location off "OPP'S." he said.

They all ran off quickly to a safer place but they were all full of demons and me the brains didn't know were to go for the first time. Kuwabara was fighting Yusuke over a stupid map and Keiko as always yelling at Yusuke and hitting.

"Alright since Kurama is clueless for the first time I think know were to…" Koenma started but stopped to look at the map "Hey, Yusuke, Kuwabara hand me the m…WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE STUPID MAP, THAT'S THE ONLY DEMON WORLD MAP WE HAVE!!!!" he yelled at them.

"But it was… HIM!!"They pointed at each other and started to fight but Kurama stopped them.

"Look it's nobody's fault, OK." Kurama said trying to calm them down.

"OH, so trying to be mister smarty pants are you!!!" Yusuke yelled at Kurama and he had sweat droplets on his face.

"YEAH, what Urameshi said…" Kuwabara said following after ripping the demon world map to little pieces.

"Will you stop yelling at Kurama. You guys know we're all tired to ya'know." Botan yelled at them getting angry at the two boys.

"I don't think fighting is how we solve the problem." Yukina said as calm as a bird would sing.

"…Sorry about turning up side down on you Kurama." Yusuke said in his regular tone voice.

"Were both very sorry for calling you a smarty pants…" Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same.

They all stared at them like they were crazy like those other demons.

"…In a smart whey, OK." Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in a nice tone so the girls (except Yukina) wouldn't hurt them for yelling and being mean at the smart guy.

"UHHH…UMM, now that this is over we can move on…right." Kurama said in a rush to leave Demon world and go to the Human world.

"UH, w-what's going on w-where am I…" said a filmier voice and that only made Kuwabara jump three ft. in the air.

"HOLY CRAP YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME." Kuwabara yelled why'll jumping up.

'Yes, he's up now maybe he could help us get out of here using that eye thingy' Yusuke thought and began to talk "What's up Mr. Sleepy head." As Hiei jump off of Kuwabara's back showing no emotion what so ever to anyone.

* * *

Chapt: 4 WILL WE GET THERE OR DIE HERE?

* * *

In Makai (Yusuke's POV) 

I began to think as we moved on to a sacred place Kurama was talking about and he said 'we should go to an old Sacred Palace were Spirit Fox's use to go that's a very old temple' 'have you ever been there' ' no Kuwabara but I have heard stories about it'

"Maybe we're going there and use that for a hide out." I thought out loudly.

"What's that Yusuke I didn't hear you?" Kurama asked.

"UM, I was going to ask you if we are using that temple…you know if we can use it as a hide out or something?" Yusuke asked him getting nervous.

"No, sorry Yusuke I know you want to see it but we can't…" Kurama said with sorrow in his voice "…because it wouldn't be a good hiding spot."

"WHY NOT!!" Kuwabara and I yelled at the same time.

"Baka, human's" Hiei growled to himself.

Kurama and Hiei sensed something and it was 66,000 demons coming.

"Get, ready to fight 66,000 demons, coming right this way!!" Kurama and Hiei warned them.

"Was that a question or a command?" I questioned.

"NO, QUSTIONS JUST GO YOU IDIOT'S!!!" Hiei yelled at the half confused and all dimwitted boy.

First one of the demons (that was over S class demons) jumped out and attacked Hiei form behind with a blade and it came throw his back half missing his heart.

All at the same time they yelled "LOOK OUT HIEI!!!" but it was to late to tell him.

Then another demon came out and attacked KURAMA this time and plunged a dagger in his shoulder.

Kurama spins around and kicked the demon square in the face and pulled the dagger out and seen that Hiei had already killed his demon.

"Someone pull this blade out!!" Hiei asked pleading to his life.

He started to cough up blood and a lot of it so I ran over there as quick as I could and pulled the blade out, but it only caused him even more pain.

"To much pain to move…just to much" Hiei managed to chock out.

"We need to leave now…"

"But, Urameshi we didn't fin…" Kuwabara started but was cut off by an annoyed Kurama.

"Kuwabara, Yusuke is right Hiei is not in the right condition and nether am I can you understand." Kurama said to calm down Kuwabara nodded his head. "Koenma you need to get us at another time for this mission, agreed."

"Yes, tell Hiei I hope he fills better, can you give him that message for me, OK?" Koenma nodded in agreement.

Chapt: 5 To the Human World WE GO!!(Kuwabara's POV)

Botan gave Kurama one of those little portal thingies and we said our last good byes to Koenma and Botan.

We all walked Yukina to Master Genkai's Temple. So she said her good byes to us to well for a little why'll.

(Kurama's POV)

We all got to Yusuke's Household this so-called 'Hell House' he calls it.

"Hey, mom I got some friends crashing in tonight or 5 weeks is that OK!!" Yusuke yelled to his fully drunk mom.

"UM, Yusuke I don't th…" I started to say something but was stopped by Yusuke interrupted him.

"Nonsense, Kurama I think she'll let you guys stay." Yusuke said to fox boy and they began to rap up Hiei's wounds.

"OK, but let me call my mother Yusuke." I ask the young man.

Yusuke told me were their phone was so I can call my mother 'Hello, mother it's me Shuichi.' 'Yes I have.' 'Umm, mother if you don't mind if I stay over my friend Yusuke's house' 'Thank you mother' 'I'll see you in a couple of days mother' 'I love you to'

(Shizuru's POV)

Why'll Kurama was talking to his mother. I seen Hiei curled up like a lost child that never had been loved or seen the others love someone. I-its all most like he's nothing.

(Yukina's POV) at Genkai's Temple

I really wish I could help you Hiei. I really do hope you fill better please get better I don't think I can stand the sadness anymore. "Please Hiei, please."

(…Keiko's POV) at Yusuke's Home

I was running down the hall when I ran in to a strong but steal chest I though it was Kazuma but it was Kurama. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking were I was going."

"OH, no its ok it was my fault hear let me help you up." Kurama said lending a hand out to help her get up "so were you going to check up on Hiei am I not correct?"

"OH, yeah Kuwabara fell asleep…umm, Shizuru is helping Yusuke cook."

I said with a sad smile on my face.

I looked up to see a depressed and mixed with sadness sorrow in his eyes anger at himself almost as if it were his fault. He was acting like Yusuke was down stairs.

(Kurama's POV)

'Why is it my fault? Why am I blaming my self? I hope I hear Hiei's trade mark 'Hn' everyday.'

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I woken up early to check up on Hiei when we got there he was awoke and very pale and we were getting wired and I was thinking 'what if he die's now' I was sweating very badly.

(Hiei's POV) in Yusuke's room

When I awoke I saw Yusuke with that look that Kurama always gave me when I was fighting or something very bad happened earlier.

I fell back to sleep but was woken up by a very horsy voice in the back of Yusuke "Do you think he will be all right…I mean in his condition he may never live?" Kuwabara questioned the fox.

"I don't know Kuwabara, I really don't." Kurama said with tears streaming down his face, but wiped them away quickly.

"…Well you know what Kurama I think we should take to the…" Kurama cut out Yusuke in the conversation.

Kurama sighed and said "No, that wouldn't be necessary Yusuke." It surprised us by how he was acting so very calm, nice and collective.

Yusuke took this moment to think about what the red head fox said and than all of a suddenly a loud out burst "OHH, okay I see what you mean fox boy!!" he said very loudly.

Kuwabara stud there with a completely dumb look on his face and I look in his beady black eyes and it completely said 'I'm wired and I feel my like I'm no help at all they always throw me out like trash.' That's what his look said.

(Shizuru's POV) down stairs

I had heard the boys go up stairs to check on Hiei's condition. I was going up there to check up behind them and I seen Yusuke and Kuwabara half way down the hall.

"Hey what the hell are you guys waiting for?" I questioned the two were looking out of space.

I started taping my foot getting impatient with them staring than Yusuke said "We're waiting for Kurama…" she stared right back "…he went in the bathroom to look for some pain medication." He said with a crocket smile.

All of a suddenly they heard Kurama scream and they seen blood sep out of the door.

They tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked "Hey, let me out you guys!!" Kurama shouted.

Yusuke took action and jabbed the door several times, but nothing happened "Kurama what's going on in their man the door is lock."

(Kurama's POV) locked in the bathroom

I didn't no what was going on now, I had deep scars on my body and I screamed for help.

Then something attacked me several more times and I thought to my self 'what's going on in here!!' as that went throw my mind I screamed again and again.

I had a deep bloody gash in my stomach and I cried out, but it was like they never heard me.

(Yusuke's POV) out side of the bathroom

When we finial got in there Kurama was curled up in the corner with deep bloody gashes almost everywhere and we heard a soft wiper or similar to a cry.

"OH, god Kurama are you ok what happened to you…" I said with a low-pitched voice.

He continued to cry out loud enough for Keiko to here.

"Damm'it answer me!!" I demanded him but he was to frighten to say anything.

I shook him, but was stopped by Shizuru. I let go of his collar.

Shizuru knelled down to him and hugged him tightly and she tolled him "Your going to be fine Kurama your going to be fine whatever it was it's gone, OK."

* * *

Chapt: 6 When Demons Attack Us!!!

* * *

(Normal POV) 

"YO, Kurama you gave us a real fright last night." Yusuke said sounding depressed at someone or something.

Kurama shot up quickly because he seen red eyes starring at him.

Kuwabara and Yusuke pushed him down carefully "Wahoo, calm down their speedy you're starting to act like Hiei." Yusuke said smiling.

Kurama just lay there starring at Hiei like he was a dead zombie and than Hiei said "What are you staring at? Stupid Kitsune." He mumbled under his breath.

Kurama ignored the question and he could still see the large gashes located on his left eye, right arm, down the right leg, on his back was a hole 2inches from the heart, and his 3rd eye wasn't any use to him any more till we get an antidote for it.

"…Hn, well are you going to answer me or not!!" Hiei shouted at him knocking him out of his thoughts.

Kurama reacted quickly with a look that said 'No.'

Then Yusuke, Hiei, and last but not least Kuwabara left saying 'they'll come and check up' on me but Hiei used his trademark 'Hn' as I thought.

I fell asleep right when they left, but woke up when the widow opened "I thought Yusuke closed it, Oh well I won't bother them." He said limping towards the open window and than…

Botan appeared out of nowhere and he screamed as loud as he could and passed out in front of her and she let out a gasp.

---Down stairs---

Hiei ran up stairs in a flash and Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and said "Are we missing something?" they both ran up the stairs but only to have them both fall to the ground by some force of power.

Yusuke got very mad at this and pushed Kuwabara off of him and ran again, but was knock down by force and he yelled "What the HELL is with this thing!?"

Kuwabara got up from his position and grabbed his angered fiends shoulders "Urameshi that's not getting us anywhere right now!!" he yelled at his friend.

Yusuke took a moment to scene the demon energy as he thought 'what the hell is going on and why didn't Hiei tell us theirs a demon around hear' he whispered something in Kuwabara's ear.

Kuwabara smiled at this and they ran out the window and clamed the tree, nut when they got up their they nearly screamed to death.

Back with Hiei

Hiei slid into Yusuke's mothers' room and slowed down and he got a running start and just noted himself the door was locked…and BAM he ran right into the door. He cursed silently to him self "Next time chook Kurama and threaten him saying were the fuck did you put my sword."

Then strong demon energy came seeping from window and it had two loaded guns and shot Hiei three times in his right arm and you could here his bones crack. Hiei winced once and tried to run away, but…this time it had a shotgun and shot at the little figure running around. This time it hit him in his shoulder and blood was dripping from the wound. Hiei yelp when he felt something sharp in his right side.

Back with Yusuke and others!!

Yusuke than notice something and said "Hey were all here…except Hiei?"

Kuwabara signed and said "The shrimp always cares for himself he probably left us." Yusuke Hit Kuwabara in the back of the head. Kuwabara started to say something but was cut off by a loud YELP.

Kurama started to get up and put his shoes on "Hey, were you going" Yusuke asked and the red didn't bother to answer him.

"OH, boy…" Botan said out loudly Yusuke and Kuwabara stared.

They both looked at each other and looked back and asked, "What's going on?"

With Hiei!!!!

The door was finally open and Hiei limped only to find Kurama standing 6ft. away from him and he stopped and said in a horsy voice "K-Kurama…"and blacked out.

Kurama gasped and ran to the fallen fire demon and checked wounds and thought 'who could do this to him…' he wonder.

Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara final came to the now messy room "Oh, man my mom is going to kill me" Yusuke said panicking.

Kuwabara giggled at his expression and said "Urameshi you now were going to help."

"Yes, Kuwabara is right Yusuke we'll help you clean up, alright." Kurama said peacefully to him.

Yusuke calmed down a bit and gave everyone thumbs up and smiled.

"Ok, let's go to Genkia's temple…and bring Hiei please." Botan sounded a bit worried.

Yusuke gazed and said "Hold on buggy noisy girl…why are we going to grandma's temple?" he asked.

Kurama smiled and mumbled, "Because we all ways get lost and it's mostly your fault."

"…What did you say fox boy?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said.

Kurama sweat dropped and backed up saying, "Please can you calm down…it's my fault and I know it, OK."

They came closer and closer Yusuke asked, "What should we do to him Kuwabara…?"

Kuwabara stopped and thought for second and said, "…We'll… umm break his arm?"

"I'm not going to get angry at you for messing with Kurama, you guys still have a mission in the Makia, alright!!!" Botan yelled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared her like she crazy why'll Kurama had the chance to get Hiei and make it to Genkia's Temple…

"…Hey, were do you think your going…you thought that if Botan distracted us…you'll be able to have a start to get to Grandma's temple, didn't you?" Yusuke said to Kurama who stopped in a fright that was in the middle of the night.

Kurama turned around and said "Your right you know that…"he ran upstairs to get Hiei to find the door locked "…what the!!!"

Kuwabara came at a stop when he seen Kurama trying to open the door "…what's wrong, can't open a door Kurama?" he asked with sarcasm in his question.

Kurama started punching the locked door "Kuwabara help me please…"he stopped when a 'YELP' came from the room.

"HIEI HOLD ON I'M TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN…PLEASE HOLD…ON!!!!!" he yelled to tell if he could hear him.

(Keiko's POV)…Down stairs with Yusuke

I was cooking and Shizuru helped me why'll Yusuke was being lazy setting on the couch.

"Ohh, for the nerve of him not helping his guest cook o…" I was stopped by a loud 'THUMP' upstairs.

Yusuke was trying to watch TV but couldn't because of the 'THUMPING' upstairs "HEY, KUWABARA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP THERE!!!!" he yelled getting up stomping up the stairs.

UP STAIR'S (Kuwabara's POV)

I heard Yusuke, but didn't lesson to him.

Kurama and I were not getting any luck opening that door than I stopped.

"Hey, I got an idea…" I said happy.

Kurama sighed and said, "Kuwabara I don't think any one of us is…"

Kuwabara got a running start and Kurama jumped out of the way.

'BOM' Kuwabara pushed the wood out of the way and started looking for Hiei.

"Hey, shrimp…" Kuwabara stopped and seen blood "…were are you!?!" he backed up and Kurama ran into him.

"What is it Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

Kuwabara was getting scared and he ran into the walls.

Yusuke came up saying "Were is Kuwabara so I can punch his…" he stopped cracking his knuckles.

Everything was messy and blood was everywhere and they seen a little figure lying on the ground.

"Hey, g-guy's what's w-wrong…" Yusuke asked in concern type vice.

Kurama just stared blank "Y-yusuke get someone and hur-hurry up…"

Kuwabara ran out of the room with a look that said 'I think I'm going to hurl.'

"…What is it!?!" Yusuke yelled loudly but stopped when he saw a little figure on the floor.

* * *

Chapt: 7 Who's Behind This!!!! And Anther Mission With New Member!

* * *

Yesterday…(Kurama's POV) 

Blood was everywhere and the small figure was Hiei was in the corner and was badly beaten.

"Oh, gods…Hiei are you alright." I said running over there with mixed up fillings.

Today at Sarayashiki junior High…

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko was in the same class.

And Yusuke who was half sleep not paying any attention in class.

At Meio High (Kurama's POV)

I was still worried about Hiei's conditions, which meant I wasn't doing any good by that so trying my hardest to pay attention in Geometry class.

The teacher pass out a test and we all flipped it over because the lunch bell rang.

I went to my lock to get my lunch box and when I closed it I seen tons of fangrils.

"Hey, Shuichi can we eat lunch with you?" asked the girl in the front.

"YAH, can we eat with you!" a girl yelled form be hind.

"I'm so sorry but I have to meet up with a friend…"I stopped as soon as I seen Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kieko.

Yusuke stopped and than walked up to me.

"What are you doing here Yusuke!" I yelled quietly.

Yusuke was going to answer, but the Principle spotted us "Shuichi are they new students or Sarayashiki Junior High?" He asked.

"There my friends from Sarayashiki Junior High." I said.

"We'll aren't they supposed to be at school?" He asked.

I was about to answer, but Yusuke said, "We got out early, and came here to him cause of an emergency, sir."

"Ok, you may get out early Shuichi" He said giving me a pass.

Outside of Genkia's Temple (Normal POV)

Yukina was out side picking roses that Kurama had planted two years ago and put them in a vase.

"Oh, hey Botan." Yukina said smiling.

"Hey, Yukina. How you doing today?" Botan said with a smile.

"I'm fine. How about you." She asked.

"Fantastic." Botan said pace ting around "They're late again."

In The Forest near The Temple

Hiei was behind a tree watching in amusement 'maybe I should just watch…or go' he though.

"Well maybe Mr.Hiei would come early" Yukina said smiling.

Then Botan mumble "9 chance out of 100" and sighed.

"Owwww…I hate when you do that Urameshi" said a horsey but angry vocie.

"Finaly, you guys come…but, your late again" Botan yelled angry at the late detectives.

"…Well if we didn't have to go to school we could get here earlyer Mrs. Angry pants." Yusuke said annyoed because Kuwabara was none stop with the talking.

Hiei quietly made his way into the opening of the group.

Kuwabara grined at Hiei's small quiet entrance "Hey, shrimp we thouthg you out of all people wouldn't come at all ya' now." Kuwabara said still grining.

"…Hn, your just a fool you ape I was informed before any of you three."Hiei said to them with amuzment.

Kurama was quiet the whole entyre time they were there.

"Well now that we're all here we just have to wait on Koemna." Botan said not sounding cheerful at all.

"…Hey ummm…Botan whats you know huu…wrong?" Kuwabara questioned her.

* * *

Chapt: 8 Why dyper face? Why new person? Who's, Who? And Me Why Me.

* * *

"What do you mean new members on our team to help us?!" Yusuke yelled in the young prince's face. 

Koenma was about to say something but was cut off by Hiei "The detective is correct we DO NOT need any help at all."He said camly but anger was there somewhere.

At this point Kurama asked "Koenma do you even know them?"

Koenma egnored his guestion and said "Bring them in Botan."

"OKAY!!!" she yelled in her normal state.

Botan than opened Genkia's Temple doors to revel four shadowy figures.

"Team Rekia meet your new members…" Koenma said nicely.

The first figure took a step up saying "Hello my name is Kuronue" He had two bat wings (pointy ears to), something similair to a hat with a golden buckel on it, a navy blue vest on, light navy blue pants, and a small little red pendent. His eyes were purple, and he had a smile on his face as he looked around and when his eyes landed on Kurama it turned from a nice happy expresion to a cold and deadly glare.

Kurama notice him glaring and jump up a little bit. He turned to Hiei and his friend gave him a smirk. 'that's weird he looks so fimler…' he thought.

The two figures was Yusuke's hight "Hey, I'm Rover and I'm Rad" one said emosionlest and the other happy. One wore a red T-shirt that had a dragon on it, the other wore blue and had baggy pants was black, and he had a tactoo on his left arm…it was a red dragon but the other one didnt.

The thride figure was as tall as Kuwabara but was as handsome as Kurama "Hi, my name is Koju" he had long red hair, a black sleveless shirt, black nice fitting pants, and had the smyble of a wolf on his right hand an a fox on his left…but there was something wrong with his eyes they were cover with a black banddanna.

The last four were grils " I'm Kara and I'm Sara and I'm Tara and I'm Kiara"they said at the same time. The team could tell some of the grils were tomboys and they wore the same outfit the coloar was, dark blue T-shirt and jeans, some were skirts. Their eye coloars were different one was red the others were green and light brown an cool blue they were tripples.

"But we cant have grils on our team bratt face" Kuwabara yelled with spit flying out of his mouth.

Sara got angry at him and said, "If you don't think grils can fight than you've another thing coming."she had then notice spit flying from his mouth "O'yeah and please get some breath minits…"

Kuwabara turn his attione from Koenma to her and yelled"What did you just say to me!?!" with even more spit flying.

"You heard me dipstick you need breath minits and now" Sara said using her sweater to sheild her.

"Umm…just ignore him"said the red head and she turned to him glaring "Anway my name is Kurama."

"My name is Yusuke Urameshi"said the raved hair kid.

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara at your serves."said the second red haired boy.

Their gaze shifted over to the small little figure at the window.

"…Hn." Said the spiked haired boy.

Tara just stared and stared and she started to laugh " Ohhh That's hilarious…his name is…Hn or no…Lord Of The Hns" she said cosing a chained reaction form him. Kuwabara started to laugh along with her.

He started to growl and Kuwabara was laughing harder. Than something cot on fire closet to Kuwabara whose laugh qiuckly turned into a scream and he tried to remimber something that was learned in the seconed grade.

The samll figure snorted and went to sit outside on the porch.

Kurama's happy look turned into a sad look and said "Kuwabara you know what'll happen if you kept on laughing…" Kuwabara just stared and Kurama stared back "but, anyway his name is Hiei and ever sense he has been our friend, or comrade he has been thinking very much of his past…"

"So, what if he had a bad past…I don't care!"Sara exclamed with an angry look on her face.

Yusuke was fustrated and didn't like anyone talking about HIS FRIENDS "Pay attion and pay attion now Sara I don't like anyone doing this to my friend you here me out loud and clear OK!!!!" He yelled at her banging his fist in the wall making a huge hole.

Kuwabara got mad at her to "Yeah, don't do that to Hiei…even though he hates me and I hate him dosent mean you can say that to him!!" he yelled even louder than Yusuke as he got to his knees.

Kurama sighned and just stared at the three 'it's true than she doesn't have to be that harsh to him' as he though Koju walked up to him and tapped his shoulder making him jump.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attion" Kurama said rubbing his head with a smile.

"That's ok I wanted to tell you soming…its about my eye sight" Koju said frowning and everyone turned their attion to him.

Genkia came in from the back of the temple doors, followed by Yukina, and the other grils and to add to their amusment Hiei even decided to come back in because it was snowing out there, or he gave-in to Yukina (his sister) nice and smooth sweat talk.

Koju pause for a minute and continued "We'll the thing is I lost my eyesight years ago…" everyone looked shocked.

Kuwabara was going to ask, but Yusuke beat him their first "But, um you don't mind me aking a question do you?" he asked nicely.

Koju looked up and shook his head.

"Okay" Yusuke than stud their trying to remember his question "Ohh, now I remember… what the hell happened to your eyesight… I mean you can be born blind right."

Kurama as always had to ansewr to that last part and said " Yusuke some people can be born blind and mute."

Kuwabara looked can fused and was about to ask 'what a mute was' but shut his mouth.

Koju looked at the spirit detective and understanded what he was saying "…I was about to tell you how I lost my sight" he said and took off the band from his eyes everyone jumped back because they were blood shot red "…but looks like it'll have to wait."

They all shook their heads.

Keiko ran over to Yusuke and asked "Umm, Yusuke I have a question and you better have a good answer for it ok?" she was clinging on to his arm.

Yusuke looked down "alright" he whispered.

"Are they your new team mates?" she asked and clinched on to his arm tighter and moved closer to him.

Yusuke winced in pain and looked down at her agina " Yes. And why are you clinching on to my arm like that?" he asked looking annyoed.

Keiko dug her face into his chest, and pointed to the one that was as tall as Yusuke.

Yusuke looked quickly to his new comrade and growled under his "What'er you looking at jerkface!!!" he yelled across the room, looking at the person next to Rad.

Rad look scared and started to Trimble "B-but I-I didn't do anything to hurt you…" Kuroune look at his pratner.

Yusuke glared at for a second "No, not you him" he shifted his new teammate and continued "…don't look at Kieko like that you here me bitch" he said it loudly.

Hiei just stared at them and got very, very qiute. So he pulled out his sword and everyone stared at him and gave them an evil glare "What do you guys think I'm going to do with my sword?" as he was talking he weilded the sword in his dominite hand.

Koenma growled under his breath "Oh, good heavns Rover stop threatning Kieko…" Rover shifted his gaze at the youth "…and Hiei stop weilding the katana around us and plesae just GET ALONG!!!"

Now everyone got qiuet and Koenma continued "And Sara please don't threaten Kuwabara…ohh and Kuwabara yes we will have grils' on our team" Sara shifted her graze to the lord.

Rover stopped looking at her, but didn't listen to him ethier and walked qiuetly up to the little fire demon and they both stared at each other, Hiei started to growl under his breath.

"Go-away" Rover just stared "Now" Hiei growled softly and Rover started to walk over to the couch, but as soon as he sat down pain flew threw Hiei.

Everyone didn't notice it, but when Yusuke sensed the spirit energy and the pain he walked over to Kurama after Keiko felt comfterble and asked "Hey, yo Kurama did you sense that energy around here?"

Kurama nodded quietly shifting his gaze around the room "Hum, I think around the area we're in is were all the energry…but no pain."

"…Is that all the info you got redhead?" Yusuke asked quitely.

"…That's all…Yusuke…at least I think…."Kuruama answered the youth.

"What. You Think? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK!!!!!!!!" Yusuke screamed out into the atmisphere near Kurama's ear.

'man yusuke sure can scream louded than kuwabara' Kurama thought and said, "Yusuke… why did you just scream in my ear in front of everone." With a puzzled look on his face.

Yusuke's anger got the best of him -**BAM**- he had hit the redhead as hard as he could in the face and broke his nose, then as quickly as he could he gripped Kurama's arm and twisted it farther than an normal humans arm could twist and heared a sickning -**CRACK**-

Yusuke put his hand over Kurama's mouth to quite him down.

Yusuke than changed into some sick demon in front of everone in the room and taking a sword out and sticking it in the fox's back.

(Kurama's POV)

I spat out blood and felt a soaked spot on my back as Yusuke ran in "NOOO!!!! KURAMAAAAAAAAA!!!" and the Sclass demon dropped me leaving me as I drifted off into sweet darkness.

* * *

Chapt. 9 The life of a friend and the anger of the fire-wolf…the deadly plan to save the world one-way OR another!!!!

* * *

(Hiei's POV) 

'NO! What the Fuck'in shit is going on' I thought as he looked at his friend's.

The S class demon began to say "Now, now. That fool, I was not here for, Okay. Just getting Yoko out of the way would be easy."

Before anyone said anything he was by me in less than a second. "Now. Don't be afraid Fire-wolf." Sweat dripped down the side of my face " This is just thee beginning of, an old famous legend." He whisppered, quitely in-jected something in me. Taking my right hand, there was some sort of trangle on it.

I looked outside there was a full moon. 'Oh, no. A full moon.' I began to scream in pain, but very soon that pained scream turned into an hurt, animal's cry. My hands and feet shrunk, turning into paws. Nice, black and silky fur rapidly had taken over, as my spine's length grew longer into a fluffy tail.

(Nobody's POV)On with r&r…oKaY PeOpLeS

Yusuke gasped ' so this is why Hiei is wanted by them because he was, the worlds most wanted in the Spirit World….**FIRE-WOLF!!!**'

Hiei got up and shook his fur '…W-what the Fuck hap-OH, MY FUCK'IN GOD…WHAT THE…where did that S class Fuck'in shit face go to now' Hiei started to whimper in pain as a silver bullet, peirced his soft coated front leg.


End file.
